If Grey's Anatomy Were in High School
by MondlerandGreysandstuff
Summary: Merder high school AU. What would happen if our favorite doctors were placed in the high school setting? Would they still grow to be close or would high school drama tear them apart? Join the Grey Sloan team as together they conquer high school, and maybe find love along the way. Involves mainly all Grey's characters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: Hey guys, this is my first Grey's story so let me know how you like it! Basically all characters will appear at some point or another just be patient. Sadly, I don't own any of these wonderful characters except the teachers I made up :)_**

Meredith's alarm clock started blaring at 6 on the dot, startling the teenager awake. Blearily, she cracked her eyes open and examined the ceiling of her room. The pale paint was peeling around the edges and showing the drywall beneath it. Her mom said it added to the charm of the house, but Meredith just thought it made the place look old and run-down. Meredith's eyes trailed from the peeling paint to the boxes stacked neatly around the perimeter of the room. Despite the number of times her mother had asked her to unpack, the boxes remained sitting there as a mild act of rebellion.

Three weeks ago, Ellis Grey had waltzed into the unsuspecting Meredith's room, announcing they were moving from Meredith's childhood home in Boston to Seattle. A chief of general surgery position had opened up at one of the premier hospitals on the west coast and Ellis Grey knew she had to take it. Despite the fact that Meredith only had a year left before graduation, Ellis insisted that this was the right decision for the pair to make. Meredith hated the fact that her mother wanted to uproot her life the summer before her senior year of high school, it just wasn't fair. Now she was going to be starting a brand new school as a senior. But, as her mother always says, 'the carousel never stops turning.'

Groaning, Meredith rolled out of bed and threw on jeans and a t-shirt. Not one to be late, (she was the daughter of Ellis Grey after all) Meredith grabbed a pop tart and headed out the door to attend her first day at West Seattle high school.

Not knowing anyone to talk to before first period, Meredith opted to head straight to her first period class, AP calculus. Meredith enjoyed math and was pretty good at it, so she expected a pretty easy morning. When she entered the classroom, she was the only one there other than a red headed girl sitting in the front row. Meredith rolled her eyes at the back of the girls head and took a seat in the back row. Meredith put in her headphones and closed her eyes, wishing the day away.

"Excuse me" Meredith heard faintly above the music playing in her ears.

She opened her eyes to find the red head turned around in her chair, eying Meredith quizzically. Meredith raised an eyebrow and took out her headphones as if to give the girl permission to speak.

"Are you new here?" the girl asked.

Meredith nodded briefly and the girl's face lit up, "Me too!" she squealed, hurting Meredith's ears, "My name is April Kepner and I just moved here from Ohio! Where are you from?"

"Boston" Meredith answered curtly hoping the nosy red head would get the message and leave her alone.

Unfortunately for Meredith, April didn't do subtlety and continued talking, "wow Boston is literally on the other side of the country! I mean, I thought I was coming from someplace far, but you wow, what made your family move?" April asked her eyes wide and curious.

Meredith didn't know what to do, she wasn't used to someone being oblivious to her dismissive remarks.

Left with no other option but to respond Meredith replied, "my mom got a new job"

"My dad got a new job too, that's why we moved. It really sucks though, I had to leave all my friends back home" April's eyes started to tear up before she shook her head of the memories, "oh don't mind me, I'm just an emotional mess. I'm not used to having to make first impressions, everyone at home already knows me"

More students started trickling in, saving Meredith from having to deal with the emotional red head. April gave her one last smile, her eyes becoming tearless again, before turning back around in her seat and training her eyes on the board. The final bell rang and the only seat left was the one directly to Meredith's right. Her calculus teacher started off by introducing herself, the course and giving them a limits problem to work on. While the class was silently working on the problem, the classroom door swung open and a boy walked in.

Meredith eyed the kid that had just walked in, 20 minutes late to class. He was wearing ratty jeans and a short sleeved shirt with dirty converse. His hair was not combed neatly but rather washed and dried very quickly. In short, he looked like a mess.

"Ah, Mister Karev how nice of you to join us" the teacher said dryly, "take a seat, there is one open back there next to Meredith"

The kid scanned the room before his eyes landed on Meredith and the seat next to her. He ambled his way over to the empty desk and plopped into the seat with a sigh. Meredith made eye contact with April and rolled her eyes, causing the red head to laugh.

Meredith briefly gave the kid another once over, to which he made eye contact with her. He smiled flirtatiously and said, "The name is Alex, Alex Karev"

Meredith gave him a glare and turned her attention back to her teacher who had moved on to reviewing the basics of limits. From the very brief interaction Meredith had with him, she could tell Alex Karev was a world class douche. _Lovely,_ she thought, _I get to spend my senior year sitting next to an asshat._ She let out a sigh and tuned back into the lesson, jotting down notes every once and a while.

Finally, the bell rang and Meredith was off to what she hoped her favorite class would be- anatomy and physiology. She noticed April was heading the same direction and looked like a freaked out deer. Meredith saddled up next to her and walked silently, hearing April let out a relieved sigh. _Maybe, just maybe,_ thought Meredith, _this year won't be complete hell._

 **Next up: Meredith meets Derek, Addison and Mark along with the infamous Christina Yang**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's chapter 2 of If Grey's Were in High School. Please read and leave a review, I like receiving feedback about my stories!**_

April and Meredith found out that they both were heading to anatomy and physiology, taught by Dr. Bailey for their homeroom class. Meredith also found out that just like her, April wanted to be a doctor, more specifically a surgeon. Meredith knew that she might regret following in her mother's footsteps in the future but nothing filled her with adrenaline like the thought of operating in an OR. This led Meredith to enroll in harder classes to get her into a good pre med program and eventually into medical school.

April continued to chatter on about why she decided she wanted to be a surgeon so Meredith tuned her slightly out. It wasn't that Meredith didn't like April, it just was that the red head was a lot to take. Given April was the only one who Meredith knew, she still walked with her and responded once in a while as to not piss off the only friend she'd made. Meredith watched the people around her talking and laughing with the friends that they have known for years as they walked to their homeroom classes.

Meredith and April were almost at their classroom door when Meredith's eyes caught the gaze of a tall guy walking to the same classroom from the opposite direction. The guy had the bluest eyes Meredith had ever seen and she seemed to be inexplicably drawn to him. His hair was also done and styled adding to his good looks. He was in sharp contrast to Alex Karev, the messy kid from her calc class.

Next to the blue eyed stranger stood an equally tall red head with piercing eyes and ivory skin. She was wearing a floral print dress with ballet flats and carried herself with the utmost confidence. Where April had given Meredith a warm smile, this red head shot her with a cold glare. Mer got the message loud and clear. The blue eyed stranger was her boyfriend and Meredith was to keep her hands off. Meredith broke the icy gaze and looked behind them.

Behind the pair came another handsome, blue eyed stranger with slicked back hair. He gave Meredith a short nod before heading into the classroom. April and Meredith followed him into the spacious classroom. All of the lab tables were filled so Meredith and April were forced to spilt up and pair up with other singles already seated. April sat next to another blue eyed teen with gorgeous feature. _Damn_ , thought Meredith, _is there something in the water that makes all the guys in this school hot?_ Meredith sat next to a small dark haired girl who gave her a baffled look when she sat down.

"What" Meredith said defensively, "It was the only seat left!"

The girl rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the front of the room. Meredith glared angrily at the girl for a little while before turning her attention to the front as well. Meredith scanned the front of the room searching for their teacher. She had read, on rate my teacher, reviews about Dr. Bailey, her teacher. All of the reviews said something along the lines of it was the hardest class they've ever taken, but it was also the most rewarding and informative class they'd ever taken. Meredith had already conjured an image of the teacher in her mind. When Meredith's eyes fell on the teacher, she cocked her head and her eyes grew slightly larger. _That can't be the infamous Dr. Bailey_ , she thought, _Could it?_

The teacher in question was a short woman wearing a doctor's white coat over her pants and blouse. The woman was scanning the room, examining every student, almost picking them apart with her eyes. Despite the petite stature of Dr. Bailey, Meredith found herself being intimidated by the harsh gaze. Dr. Bailey cleared her throat and the class grew silent.

"You are students. You are nothing yet. I know most of you want to be doctors of some kind, surgeons of some kind. I could tell you that all of you will wind up being doctors of some kind, surgeons of some kind and for all I know you could. More realistically, however, even if you pass this class with flying colors you will struggle in college, or med school, or your internship, your residency, your fellowship or anything else you do beyond that. So yes, keep believing in the dream of being a doctor or surgeon but be aware that right now you are students. You are nothing." Bailey started her first day speech, "I will now take attendance. Every day I expect you here on time, ready to start as to not waste anyone's time, more specifically to not waste my time."

"Teddy Altman" Bailey started.

A blonde girl raised her hand to indicate her presence without making a sound. She had what looked like a kind smile, unlike the red head from before.

"Jackson Avery" Bailey continued, drawing everyone's attention to April's lab partner.

"There's no way _he_ is related to Harper Avery" came the voice of Meredith's lab partner, loud enough for Meredith to hear, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

Meredith turned to see the girl's eyebrows raised and her mouth set in a straight line. Meredith shrugged as Bailey continued on with attendance. The Harper Avery, given by the Avery foundation, was the most sought after medical award and brought the most talented surgeons in direct competition with one another. To think that April's lab partner might be related to the Harper Avery, the person the award was named after was insane. As April made eye contact with Meredith, her eyes widened with a mixture of shock, disbelief and panic.

"Stay cool" mouthed Meredith in an attempt to calm the anxious red head.

April nodded and took a deep breath, turning back to the front of the room.

"Meredith Grey" called Bailey and Meredith raised her hand.

Meredith felt all the eyes in the classroom swivel to focus on her. Meredith wasn't used to people knowing her last name, but given the fact that all of the students surrounding her were wanna-be surgeons they all have probably have heard about her mother and the Grey method.

"Holy crap" Meredith's lab partner whispered, "As in _the_ Ellis Grey?"

Meredith nodded and the girl next to her let out a long breath.

"Owen Hunt"

The kid who raised his hand was clean cut, and had light hair, eyes and skin. _Another hot guy, what the hell?_ thought Meredith.

"April Kepner"

April raised her hand quickly and smiled, to which Dr. Bailey just looked at with a straight face. April lowered her hand as the smile fell from her face. Meredith sent her best wishes across the room to April who obviously wasn't doing too well.

"Addison Montgomery"

The red head with the piercing eyes raised her hand delicately and didn't even flinch a little at Bailey's gaze. She oozed confidence and grace, no wonder the hottie liked her so much.

"Arizona Robbins"

A peppy blonde girl raised her hand, smiling brightly

"Derek Shepherd"

The blue eyed dream boat raised his hand and flashed Dr. Bailey a smile, which the teacher did not acknowledge nor reciprocate.

"Mark Sloane"

The third wheel from before raised his hand, an air of confidence surrounding him as if he knew what was going to happen already.

"And lastly, Christina Yang"

Meredith's lab partner raised her hand and asked, "Now that we are done with attendance, are we actually going to learn anything?"

The class tittered at the bold question Christina had asked. Meredith didn't understand what compelled her to ask that but she gave the girl props. For however gossipy Christina was, Meredith would admit that the question took balls.

Dr. Bailey examined Christina, "Christina Yang is it? What specialty are you interested in pursuing?"

"Well that's easy, cardio thoracic surgeon of course" Christina replied confident and sure of herself. Meredith envied that, she had no idea what specialty she wanted to pursue once she was in a hospital.

"Well Christina Yang, I commend your decisiveness and yes, we are going to learn something more than the names of your fellow classmates. Now let's get started"

Dr. Bailey moved to the front by the white board and started class. _This was going to be an interesting class, that's for sure_ , Meredith thought.

 **AN: I made Meredith, April, Alex, Jackson, Owen, Christina, Addison, Mark, Teddy, Henry and Derek seniors while Amelia, Jo, Megan (Owen's sister) and eventually Lexie (who will appear later I promise) juniors**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Sorry for the long hiatus, I was busy with school and applying to college, but hopefully I'm back for good now!**_

Meredith continued through the rest of her classes before the bell rang signifying her lunch period. Meredith dreaded going to the crowded cafeteria as she knew no one in her lunch period. April, the only sort of friend she'd made, had lunch the period after her leaving Meredith all alone to brave the masses.

She stood in front of the cafeteria doors, steeling herself to go in, as students pushed their way around her. She heard a few kids mumble some things under their breaths but she didn't care. Finally, she entered the cafeteria and instantly regretted it.

The cafeteria here was at least twice the size of her old school's. Tables were scattered everywhere and students were walking with intended destinations in mind. This meant that everyone already had a table and people to sit with unlike at her old school where people moved around from day to day. Sighing, Meredith got on line to buy her lunch and hopefully find somewhere, anywhere to sit.

Holding her lunch tray, Meredith scanned the packed cafeteria looking for an open spot. She saw Derek, the cute guy from her anatomy class surrounded by the intimidating red head, the laid back blue eyed stranger and a bunch of others who Meredith did not recognize. The table next to that one held the clean cut guy from her anatomy class, Owen, and the blonde, Teddy. Next to Owen sat a petite brunette who was leaning forward to hang on every word that came out of army-boy's mouth. The blonde sat back but Meredith could see the longing in her eyes. Definitely a love triangle.

Meredith continued looking when her gaze fell on the kid from her calculus class. He had an open seat next to him and Meredith couldn't believe what she was about to do. Tentatively, Meredith slipped past the tables filled with people she vaguely knew and plopped herself and her stuff next to the kid, Alex Karev.

Alex looked at her and smiled, "Hello, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

Meredith rolled her eyes, "I don't know, you somehow seemed like the best option. Crazy right?"

"Nuts" he answered returning to his sandwich.

Glad the kid did not want to talk to her, Meredith began to eat her lunch while working on her anatomy homework. She felt someone's gaze on her and she turned to lock eyes with the blue eyed cute guy from anatomy with the crazy girlfriend. He sent her a lopsided grin and she shyly grinned back. Quickly, she turned around to prevent anyone from seeing her flushed cheeks.

"Careful" Came Alex's voice.

"What?" Meredith asked defensively.

"I said, be careful. He's got a girlfriend who wouldn't hesitate to cut you. Addison Montgomery is not one you mess with. And that means hands off Derek Shepherd."

"I don't want to have my hands on Derek Shepherd" Meredith shot back, but in her head she knew she would love to have her hands on him.

"I'm just warning you. Montgomery will make your life hell if you piss her off."

"Noted" Meredith replied with a thankful smile.

* * *

The next day, Meredith walked into her anatomy class to find a new seating chart on the board. Meredith scanned the chart until she found her name and sharply inhaled when she saw who her partner was.

 _No, no, no, no,_ Meredith thought closing her eyes.

"So, I guess we're partners huh?" came a voice.

Reluctantly, Meredith opened her eyes to find Derek Shepherd standing in front of her, a smile on his face. Meredith felt another set of eyes on her and shifted her gaze to find Addison Montgomery literally shooting daggers at her with her eyes.

 _Son of a bitch,_ she thought sighing at her luck.

"I guess we are," she replied moving to find an open table, Derek trailing behind her.

"Dr. Bailey, what was wrong with the seats we picked ourselves?" Came the red-head's cold voice.

Dr. Bailey raised an eyebrow and turned to face the confident and outspoken teenager, "Nothing was wrong with them Montgomery. I just like shaking things up and putting different people together. Is there a problem?"

"Well, I just think that Derek would work best if he was partnered with me, not Grey. She's new after all" Addison shot back.

"I think Derek will do just fine learning along side the daughter of Ellis Grey. Don't you think?" Asked Bailey.

Letting out a grunt of frustration, Addison nodded and moved to sit next to her lab partner, Arizona Robbins. The blonde gave the red-head a big smile and started striking up a conversation. The red-head looked like she wanted to blow but was restraining herself.

Meredith plopped herself down onto one of the lab tables and Derek sat next to her. She could feel him watching her but refused to turn her head and look at him. She knew if she looked at him she would be drawn into those blue eyes and there was no telling what she would do. She shot a look over her shoulder to see April laughing with Jackson Avery, who just happened to be her lab partner. She looked happy with him and Meredith was glad for her.

"So, are you ever going to look at me, or we going to do all our work without looking at each other?" Derek's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Sighing, Meredith turned to face him, locking eyes and saying, "I guess not. Let's get to work."

Together they worked on their introduction activity to the human nervous system.

"This is so cool! Neuro is definitely my favorite specialty. What about you, will you go into general surgery like your mom?" Derek asked.

Meredith shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know. I can see myself doing general but I really don't want to live in my mom's shadow the rest of my life. I'll see when I do my internship what I like the best."

Derek nodded in acknowledgement, "That sounds like a good idea. So why did your mom move you guys here? I thought she liked working at Mass Gen?"

Meredith let out an ironic laugh, "So did I. But apparently Seattle had an 'incredible' offer that she couldn't turn down" Meredith air quoted her mother, "What about you, have you always lived in Seattle?"

Derek shook his head, "No I actually used to live in New York but when I was 10 my family moved me and my four sisters here. Addison was the first person I met when I moved here, so you can understand why she gets kind of..."

"Possessive?" Meredith said with a smile.

Derek let out a laugh, "Yeah, I guess that's the word."

Meredith held their gaze and could feel herself tilting slightly forward. She shook her head to break their locked eyes and trained her eyes back onto the worksheet. _This is going to be a long year,_ she thought to herself as she continued her work.

 _ **AN: Please R &R!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: I cannot wait for tonight's record breaking episode. Enjoy this next chapter to kill time before the episode airs._**

Meredith walked into English class, took her seat and took out _Hamlet,_ the book they started reading. Next to her sat Owen Hunt who was sitting tall and straight in the chair, in sharp contrast to the other teenagers slumped over in their seats. He had on a collared shirt and jeans and always looked put together. She couldn't figure him out. In class he was quiet and reserved, yet somehow at lunch he had not one, but two pretty girls sitting with him, it made no sense. She also heard rumors he wanted to enlist in the army and become an army medic, but she didn't know how true the rumors were.

"You know, I can feel you watching me," he said turning to face her with a smile, startling her from her thoughts.

Meredith blushed, "I'm just trying to figure you out Hunt."

His eyebrows raised in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I see at lunch you have two girls sitting with you who obviously both love you and you're so quiet in anatomy I just can't put the two images together into one person."

Owen let out a laugh, "You know, I appreciate your bluntness Grey," He paused before continuing, "At lunch I sit with Teddy, who you know, and Amelia. Amelia's actually Derek's younger sister and has been best friends with my younger sister, Megan, forever. Teddy is my best friend but I don't see her _that_ way you know. But last year I asked Amelia out and we've been together ever since. She's amazing" he sighed, a dreamy look on his face.

Meredith nodded at him in understanding, "Wait so that girl is Derek's younger sister?" she asked.

Owen nodded, "Yup, their dad died when they were younger and Derek is really protective of her but he knows I would never ever hurt her so he's cool with it."

Before Meredith could get anymore information about the Shepherd family out of Owen, their English teacher started class.

From English, Meredith went to lunch where she had become accustomed to sitting next to Alex Karev and they surprisingly got along relatively well. He wanted to be a pediatrician which took Meredith by surprise the first time he told her.

"Wait, you want to work with kids? Really?" Meredith asked in disbelief.

Laughing he nodded, "I know it seems nuts but I want to work with kids and help those who need it."

Meredith sat back, "Damn, who would've thunk it, Alex Karev is actually a good guy?"

They laughed again and then he grew serious, "My parents have issues and I want to be the type of doctor that helps those kids with screw ups for parents you know?"

Meredith nodded, "When I have kids, I'm gonna make sure they know they are wanted, something my mother never did."

Alex turned to her and raised his eyebrows. A mutual understanding passed between the two which was interrupted by no one other than Christina Yang plopping down at their table. They both turned to her in surprise as she never had sat with them before.

"Tell me all about the Grey method, I need to know all about it" she said seriously.

Meredith raised her eyebrows, "Well, what do you want to know?"

"I don't know, everything I guess. How'd she think of it? How'd she get it to be noticed back then? Just everything."

Meredith sighed. This probably was the first time in her life people actually wanted to know about her mother and her medical achievements. Meredith had a funny feeling that this was going to be a common occurrence within her career. Prompted by Christina's inquisitive gaze, Meredith launched into the story of the birth of the Grey method which she had heard many times over the course of her lifetime.

"And that's pretty much it," She finished slightly breathless.

Christina let out an amazed breath, "Wow, that's incredible. I want to be your mother but in cardiothoracic surgery."

Meredith smiled and nodded as the bell rang signaling for them to leave to go to their respective classes.

* * *

The next day, Meredith sat at her lab table jotting down notes when she felt Derek sit down next to her. She turned and flashed him a smile in greeting before returning to her notebook.

"How'd you do on the quiz?" Came Derek's voice from beside her.

She turned to him with a triumphant smile on her face, "98"

"Damn," he cursed, "I got a 97! How come you always beat me?" He asked frustrated.

Meredith just smiled at him and shrugged, "I don't know, maybe I'm just better than you."

"That's probably true," he laughed.

"Alright you guys," said Dr. Bailey, "Today I am assigning topics for your presentations with your lab partners. Since we have so much information to cover, this will have to be done outside at school. Where you complete it is no interest to me but the due date is in 2 weeks."

Meredith's eyes grew wider as she realized what this meant. She and Derek would have to spend one on one time together outside of school. That thought scared her senseless as she was already slightly crushing on her taken lab partner. Meredith could feel Addison's gaze against the back of her head and she didn't want to look at Derek.

The sign up sheet went around to sign up for topics and Meredith and Derek were researching the nervous system, much to Derek's delight. The pair exchanged phone numbers in order to set up a date to meet for the project and then turned their attention to Dr. Bailey's lesson for the day.

As Meredith was leaving the class, April called for her to wait and they started walking to their next period classes together.

"So how's working with the Jackson Avery," Meredith answered, a slight tease to her voice.

April let out a giggle, "It's amazing, he's so great. We get along really well and I really like him."

Meredith raised her eyebrows, "You like him or you _like_ him?" she asked, bumping April with her hip.

"What? No..." April sputtered and Meredith just laughed.

"Oh you totally like him!"

April flushed red before retorting, "Well at least my crush is single, unlike some people!"

Meredith gasped, "What! I don't _like_ Derek!"

April scoffed, "Yeah right, I see you going from talking to him inches from his face to avoiding his gaze like the plague. You're totally into him, but terrified of his girlfriend."

Meredith grew quiet and April smiled triumphantly, "I knew it."

Meredith blew out a breath of air, "Fine, you're right. I'm screwed."

April patted her shoulder in sympathy as they moved onto their next class.

 ** _AN: As always, R &R!_**


End file.
